


Invocation to Time

by Wander Riordan (lferion)



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who: Virgin New Adventures - Various Authors, Original Work
Genre: Dark, Gods of Gallifrey, Metaphysics, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1993-09-01
Updated: 1993-09-01
Packaged: 2017-10-08 13:42:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 92
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/76226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lferion/pseuds/Wander%20Riordan





	Invocation to Time

  
Ancient, eldest, slow as stone  
Wearing water, cracking bone  
Dark within the seeds, unknown  
Potential present: past alone  
Time was

Now and near a parent sighs  
Beneath the blade a child dies  
Old men marry youth that flies  
Past potential: present cries  
Time is

Fecund future fires in  
Beats the blood beneath the skin  
Tempered toment, hammered thin  
Present past: potentials spin  
Time will be

Red and black and gold enchain  
Transcend stasis, chaos rein  
Turn the wheel and hope regain  
Changer changing: wings like pain  
Time Was Is Will be -   
Now  



End file.
